


Need

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Dubious Consent, Elements of spit kink/saliva sharing, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Marathon Sex, Neediness, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're in Arthur's chambers, desperately trying to break a fuck-or-die spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> It's just porn, basically. And no one dies.
> 
> HOWEVER, there's **rough sex** (including some pinning down as well as some bruises, scratches and bitemarks), some pretty **dubious consent** (due to magic-made-them-do-it) and the wet and messy aspect involves some brief **spit kink/saliva sharing,** which I know is a squick for some people.

***

"You can," Arthur pleaded. His voice was hoarse. It sounded like his mouth looked: cracked and swollen. "I know you can get it up again. Come on."

He nuzzled Merlin's neck, then his cheek, then licked Merlin's open, gasping mouth and rolled on top of him.

"No, I can't," Merlin said, feebly trying to push Arthur's face away. "My cock _hurts_. Aren't you... Arthur... No–"

Arthur grabbed Merlin's already bruised wrists in one hand and pinned him down. He pressed their lips together and probed Merlin's mouth, scouring it for the last, grainy remains of his own come. 

When their mouths tasted the same, Arthur hooked his thumb inside Merlin's mouth and held him open as he fed Merlin his spit, letting it pool far back in Merlin's throat. He watched the convulsive movement as Merlin swallowed, so needy. When Arthur eased away, a thread of it briefly united their tongues. 

He pushed himself up to straddle Merlin's thighs.

Debauched, Merlin was beautiful. His chest and stomach gleamed with a mixture of sweat and oil. He was striped with seed that had never fully dried. He tried to curl up as Arthur grabbed his cock, but Arthur held him down. Merlin’s cock was yet to go soften completely, too pestered by Arthur's constant attention. It was raw now, and the head was wrinkled, as if it had been in water. The rim was blood red, darker than the rest. The sensitive skin just underneath, almost hidden in the folds of foreskin, was swollen.

Merlin was panting. His pupils were huge; he looked like he’d drunk poppy juice. When Arthur began rolling Merlin's loose balls in his hand Merlin keened, and his face crumpled into a grimace of ecstatic agony.

"You're still not drained," Arthur said. "I need it all, everything you have to give. You _know_ that."

He couldn't even keep all of it inside. The rich syrup of come and spit and oil was trickling out of his slackened opening to smear uselessly between their bodies.

"No," Merlin panted, his face and chest flushing unevenly. "No, Arthur... Gods, I'll die if you–"

"We'll die if you _don't,_ " Arthur said, fiercely petting the slippery, red shaft until it relented and began to plump up.

It was far from hard, but it didn't need to be; Arthur had been fucked beyond all decency. But when he tried to coax Merlin's cock inside, it slipped from his fingers.

Arthur groaned and threw himself down on the bed next to Merlin. He buried his face in the rumpled sheets and raised his arse. The muscles of his thighs trembled, threatening to give in. His mouth was dry and his head was throbbing along with his ravaged arse, but his need was greater than any of that.

"Here," he urged, reaching back to hold himself open with two spread fingers. He had no modesty left. "Here's a nice hole for you to fuck. _Please_."

Merlin made a sound behind him. "Arthur... Arthur, you're wrecked." His voice was breathless.

When Merlin touched Arthur with fingertips that burned on his tender skin like hot coals, Arthur felt relief mingle with the ache. He was so tired, but he needed this. They both did.

"Tell me," he sobbed, his words muffled into his own arm.

His shame stung worse than the sweat burning in the scratchmarks Merlin had left on him, but only served to add to his perverse pleasure.

"So hungry for me," Merlin's voice had a dreamlike quality, and he traced a trickle of seed all the way from Arthur's hole to his balls as he spoke, rubbing the fluids into Arthur's skin. "You need me to fuck you until my cock is numb. You need me to fuck you until you can't walk, until you can't sit, until you can't do anything but lie down for a week."

Arthur could feel Merlin's breath ghosting against his dripping hole.

"You can," he begged. "Merlin, you _can_ , you must."

He wondered how hot he must be when Merlin's tongue and spit felt cool and soothing.

"Merlin, don't stop," Arthur whispered. " Just– just eat me, make me wet. Oh, yes, like that, so good–" His voice trembled and broke.

Merlin's only reply was a whimper, but he kept his tongue busy. He licked slowly, devotedly, devouring Arthur's swollen pout.

"Please," Arthur said, when his balls were soaked with come and spit leaking from his arse. "Inside. Need you inside."

He tumbled over to lie on his back and spread his wet thighs as wide as he could. He was aware of the obscene gleam of his body; like Merlin, he was soaked in sweat. The hair on his chest was matted down and his nipples were sore and puffy.

Merlin said, "I can't. I _can't_." And even as he said it, he was rubbing his cock, grimacing from the hurt. "I can't," he repeated, sinking a finger inside Arthur, making Arthur hiss with the deep ache of it, and then another.

He held Arthur's arse open and fed it his barely half-hard cock with trembling fingers. When he convulsed, spilling his last, precious drops into Arthur’s sore body, their sweaty foreheads came together for a few moments. They shared a few gasping breaths, and then Merlin slipped, collapsing into Arthur's waiting arms. At last they were drenched in each other, completely spent.

As Merlin's head came to rest next to Arthur's, his soft cock slipped out of Arthur's arse together with a thick trickle of seed to wet the already musky sheets. 

"That’s it," Merlin whispered into the crook of Arthur’s neck, into a bitemark he'd left there earlier. "I’ve given you all I have to give. We'll live. Now let's sleep."

And they did, safely nestled into each other.


End file.
